


My Serpent, My Eve

by NervousOtaku



Series: Writer's Block Short Stories And Plot Bunny Dump [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biblical References, Character concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: A little thing playing around with brand new and unfinished character ideas.
Series: Writer's Block Short Stories And Plot Bunny Dump [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472354
Kudos: 2





	My Serpent, My Eve

"So you hold in your hand an apple. Pure and untainted." he smiled, gesturing grandly. I turned my head so I was regarding him through my peripherals. "And I hold in mine, one poisoned. Corrupted and tainted. And if I were to do this," he said, reaching out and taking away my apple, replacing it with the black-streaked on he'd been holding, "I wonder if you would eat it? Or if you would throw it away and get yourself a different one, another pure and untainted?"

I just stared for a while, kicking my feet idly as he tossed my apple back and forth. He stood casually, about four feet away from me, leaning ever-so-slightly to the side. My fingers curled around the fruit cradled in my hands, and I turned my head so I was looking directly at him once more.

"... Have you ever heard the legend of Adam and Eve and the serpent?" I asked him.

"I can't say I have." he grinned, his curiosity thinly veiled. But not for the story. For where I was going with it.

"Well, a benevolent god created paradise. And he created two humans to inhabit it. A man, named Adam, and a woman, named Eve. He showed them the garden and told them it was their home, and there were plenty of fruits for them to eat to nourish themselves. They could eat whatever they desired, except the fruit of one particular tree. An apple tree." I explained.

"What a coincidence." he smirked.

I nodded, and continued, "One day, a serpent appeared before Eve. He told her to eat the apples of the tree. He told her that if she ate the apples, she would know all that the god knew, that she must be insane if she didn't desire that. And slowly, Eve fell into temptation, and picked one of the apples to eat. The fruit was sweet, and it stained her lips and fingers. The rush of knowledge that came with it was near addictive, and she continued to eat. But she soon came to Adam, and offered him one of the apples. Adam initially refused, wishing to obey the word of the god that had created them and given them this paradise, but he was tempted by the joy he saw Eve experiencing, and he ate the forbidden fruit as well. When the god discovered this, he was angry and disappointed. He banished the two from paradise, and punished Eve doubly for her weakness and for tempting Adam. Childbirth would bring her pain, and she would bleed for it."

I had his attention now. He'd stopped juggling my apple, eyes zeroed in on my face as he tipped his head to the side.

"In this scenario, I'm forced to wonder," I said, lifting the apple up, "Are you the serpent? Or are you the Eve to my Adam?"

The look on his face was worth the pain biting the corrupted fruit brought.


End file.
